l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Norachai
Bayushi Norachai was an Emerald Magistrate and the lieutenant of the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi. Norachai was respected by both fellow Scorpion and those who supported Hachi. Others distrusted him for his clan affiliation, but no one would claim he didn't fulfill his duties. Early Years Norachai was Bayushi Yojiro's student. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Upon his gempukku he joined the Emerald Magistrates as a yoriki to a distinguished senior magistrate. Vacant Throne, p. 72 Emerald Legions Hachi's Right Hand In 1158 Norachai was the lieutenant of Yasuki Hachi. Both traveled to Friendly Traveler Village to defuse a potential bloodbath between Crab and Crane forces in the city. Friendly Traveler, by Rich Wulf Opium smugglers When Norachai was tasked with destroying a group of opium smugglers in Scorpion lands, he found two Scorpion samurai among the dead. He also discovered a shrine was part of a hidden network of opium processor plants including evidence of maho use.Clan Letter to the Scorpion #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) This information led Bayushi Yojiro to the conclusion that a secret organization, the Shadowed Tower, was seeking to usurp his power.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 41 Upgrading the Emerald Champion's Reputation Many clans reviled Norachai's Master, Yasuki Hachi, thinking him a simple pawn of Hantei Naseru aka the The Anvil. Norachai played a gambit with the Anvil after the events that happened over the rights on the Yasuki lands claimed by Akodo Kaneka, which was recently discovered as illegal, and the non-lethal duel between both plaintiffs. Norachai asked the Imperial Court for Naseru's support, beating the Anvil at his own game, which was manipulating the perceptions of others. If he spoke in Hachi's behalf Naseru would seem to be supporting a shamed and incompetent Emerald Champion. By speaking against him, he would no longer appear to be controlling Hachi, but the Champion would face still greater shame. Naseru decided upon the latter, altering the common perception of Hachi being Naseru's pawn. Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 Norachai was present at the Imperial City with Doji Nagori and Hachi when the Shadowlands attacked from the sea. When Norachai came to a refugee checkpoint in the Bright Wind Geisha House, he saw the checkpoint's commander, Yogo Tenshin, using maho in an effort to drive off the Shadowlands' attackers. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Rescuing Miya Hatori's Wife The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa met the historian Miya Hatori, and knew something was wrong about his manner, so he sent word to Hachi. Hatori's aide Fuzake Sekkou told that the wife of Hatori had been kidnapped by the Shadowed Tower, a Scorpion secret group. An old friend of Hatori, Kakita Munemori, told about a safehouse of the Tower at Ryoko Owari, so Sekawa led the Jade Magistrates alongside with Sekkou. During the march Hachi met them, telling that Hatori's wife, Miya Kamiko, had been released, with the instrumental aid of Norachai. Kamiko had been sent to Shiro Moto, as a guest of the Khan Moto Chagatai, who would protect her as a matter of honor. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 73-74 Shinsei's Last Hope In 1160 Norachai was alongside Hachi and the Legions when they came to defend Shinsei's Last Hope from a Tsukuro's Shadowlands army Shinsei's Last Hope, Part II, by Rich Wulf and fought against undead, onis, goblins and Lost. He believed it would be his last battle. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf The Vacant Throne In 1168 Hachi returned to the capital and Norachai reported him the last news. An ambassador from the Shadowlands, Daigotsu Soetsu, had been attended at Court some months ago and received as a guest in Scorpion lands. After that the Emperor had entered seclusion, while the Empress Toturi Kurako and the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu had overseen the Imperial Court in his absence. Shogun's forces arrived after the Emperor's seclusion began and later Kaneka had disappeared. Norachai believed the Shogun was not within the city, and Danjuro was deliberately concealing this fact. Hachi was summoned by the Empress and he was requested to remove the Shogun's forces from the capital. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer The nezumi ambassador Zin'tch in an urgent reception explained to the Empress and the Imperial Court that a nezumi scout had recognized the scent from a rice ball that a wanderer had thrown in the Twilight Mountains when walking south. Zin'tch confirmed it was Naseru's scent so Toturi III was in danger, journeying alone in the Shadowlands. Kurako exposed that the emperor had left disguised the palace months ago, seeking enlightenment. The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa guessed Naseru was seeking the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Hachi began to assembly a scouting party to find the Emperor. Norachai remained at Toshi Ranbo as he was the only one Hachi trusted to be evil enough to save the Empire. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Protector of the Imperial City This year during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo, Norachai was chosen as the Protector of the Imperial City by the Empress Toturi Kurako. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer He requested troops to defend the capital but few Clans answered. Command from the Throne, by Rusty Priske Norachai could not publicly accuse Chagatai, but he knew the Unicorn intention was to take the Throne by force. Due to this, his orders could not answer why he requested so, and many Clans refused. Vacant Throne, p. 57 The Unicorn, still not openly exposed as the threat to be handled, agreed to take on the cost of housing these troops. Knowledge First (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske The saw him as another Scorpion pawn, abusing his position when asked two thousand men from each clan. They could not spare troops from the Kaiu Wall. Armed and Ready (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan Naoya could not sanction it until the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu approved Norachai's request. Norachai also requested Naoya to inform to the Shogun Kaneka that he should cede control of the city's defenses to him. Men of Power, by Shawn Carman Kaneka reduced his forces in phases. The Mantis sent the number requested. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Side Effects Bayushi Norachai appointed Ikoma Korin as his deputy in command of the city. Norachai's efforts produced a serious breach between him and the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu, who was trying to keep the Scorpion publicly neutral. Norachai was removed from all his duties to the Scorpion. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 5 Chagatai's Ambition Toritaka Tatsune was the first to tell Norachai the Khan Moto Chagatai had attacked the Lion Clan and was coming to Toshi Ranbo, during the Khan's Defiance. The bulk of the Shogun's forces had been sent away, and the only clans that could redeploy their forces in time to meet the Khan's thrust were the Lion and Crane Clan. Norachai was confident in the Lion support, confirmed by Akodo Setai, but Doji Seishiro denied any redeployment of Crane warriors while the War of Silk and Steel was goin on. The Dragon refused to speak on their war with the Crane and did offer no reasoning or remorse of any kind, so no troops were waited from them. Imminent Threat (The True Test Rulebook story), by Rusty Priske Political Marriage Norachai betrothed with Otomo Asami, a niece of the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime. Early in the court, Norachai actually attempted to marry Hoketuhime, despite their difference in ages; once she politely turned this down, she offered a marriage to her niece instead. Later in court, due to his growing alliance with the Lions against the Unicorn, Norachai attempted to marry Matsu Kenji instead, but this was blocked by Bayushi Kaukatsu, who pointed out that violating an earlier commitment to the Otomo family would dishonor Norachai and damage the Scorpion Clan's position with the Imperial families. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 8 The Khan's Assault Norachai was present in Toshi Ranbo in 1169 when the Khan launched his assault on the city. Arrival of the Akodo Norachai was alerted that a dust cloud had been spotted north of the capital. He found that the gunso Doji Ichita had already sent a scout to investigate. The scout, Akodo Moromao, returned reporting it was the Akodo army led by Akodo Daimyo Akodo Shigetoshi, come to defend the city. Stationing the Mantis Norachai went to the Mantis embassy and asked Yoritomo Yoyonagi if he could meet with the ranking Mantis officers in the city. Norachai was allowed in and met with Yoritomo Utemaro, his gunso Yoritomo Isoshi and Yoritomo Bakishi. Norachai informed Utemaro that with the arrival of the Akodo army the Mantis forces would be stationed at the east wall. Utemaro was outraged that the Mantis would be placed away from the fighting, but Norachai pressed his the point. Unknown to Norachai was the fact that Bakishi was in fact, the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen. The Imperial Palace When Norachai and his men fought their way into the Imperial Palace, they found that the Imperial Advisor, Doji Tanitsu, and the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, were already dead. Though Kakita Matabei had prevented any Unicorn troops from entering the throne room, Norachai found that the empress, Toturi Kurako, had committed seppuku. The Truest Test, Part 3, by Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Jade Champion steps down Ten days after the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo, the Jade Champion, and Keeper of the Five Rings, Asahina Sekawa, alongside with the other Keepers arrived at the city. While there Sekawa announced to Norachai and the Master of Void Shiba Ningen, that he was retiring from the position of Jade Champion. Later the following day he announced to his Champion, Doji Domotai, that he was also stepping down from the position of Asahina Daimyo and Keeper of the Five Rings. The Truest Test, Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Race for the Throne Candidate for the Throne Eventually Bayushi Norachai was selected by Paneki as the Scorpion candidate in the Race for the Throne. Keeping Secrets (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Marriage cancelled Norachai would marriage Otomo Asami in the Month of the Dragon of 1170. Her aunt Otomo Hoketuhime dispatched her own yojimbo to Kyuden Otomo to escort her to the Imperial City. This day Hoketuhime was found murdered in her chambers of the Imperial Palace. Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman After the tragedy and the subsequent discovery that Hoketuhime had specified Otomo Taneji to serve as her replacement, his betrothal to Asami was cancelled in order for her to marry Taneji. Champions, by Shawn Carman The Emerald Champion When Shosuro Jimen became Emerald Champion, he berated Norachai for his failure to protect the Imperial City. Jimen offered Norachai a chance to prove his worth by performing certain tasks under the close observation of the Emerald Champion. Shosuro Atesharu Jimen tasked Norachai to survey one of the Emerald Champion's own agents, Shosuro Atesharu, whose loyalties Jimen was not sure still was with him. Atesharu had worked for him in a certain unofficial capacity. As part of his duties he had made contact with an individual named Kuni Yae, whom Jimen believed was a member of the Lost operating within the Empire. Iweko I When in 1170 Kitsuki Iweko was crowned Empress Iweko I, Norachai was inspired by her divinity and swore that he would regain his honor. He refused to complete any further dishonorable tasks on Jimen's behalf. A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman In 1171 Jimen went to Kyuden Gotei to attend winter court, leaving the city in the hands of Norachai. A Season of Intrigue, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War During winter in 1172 the seppun Magistrate Moto Hotei found a dozen monks, traveling sohei, murdered beneath the snow. Norachai met Hotei with one of his assistants, Kuni Kitoru, who confirmed that a gaijin corpse had been exsanguinated and later burned to cover the tracks. Norachai guessed the gaijin had been willingly sacrificed in a foul ritual to lower the Imperial Palace wards, and more assassins would be at Toshi Ranbo, to find their only possible target, the Divine Empress. The Dead of Winter, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Death Norachai entered the Imperial Throne room shortly before the gaijin ruhmalists uncovered their disguise and attacked the Empress and her Chosen. Several members of the Empress' Guard were killed and Norachai was grievously wounded by three blades when he hurled himself in the way of the weapons, to defend the Empress life. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman He later died from his wounds. Scenes from the Empire 17, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, & Shawn Carman Shrine Upon his deathbed, when informed of the shrine that would be his within a temple at Toshi Ranbo, Norachai requested that those guards who fell beside him be interred alongside him, as Akodo Kurogane. See also * Bayushi Norachai/Meta External Links * Bayushi Norachai (Gold) * Bayushi Norachai Exp (Dark Allies) * Bayushi Norachai Exp2 (Emerald and Jade Championship) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates